


rewrite galra style

by Metalotaku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Racism, Altean Keith (Voltron), Altean Shiro (Voltron), F/M, Galra Hunk (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Lance (Voltron), Galra Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Olkari Pidge | Katie Holt, mean allura, she gets nicer i promise, unilu pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalotaku/pseuds/Metalotaku
Summary: so ratings and things might change and i'll change the warnings to as i figure them out. not sure if the dead parents need character death denotion or not, if someone would like to let me know. i can and will add suggested ones.but this is a voltron rewrite if all the paladins were galra mixes with the blade of marmora. except shiro who is an altean knight
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Hunk/Keith (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. prologe?

Keith's mother, Krolia, is sent on a mission by the blade, to look into the source of a high quality quintessence shipment. It sends her into the quantum abyss. Where she stumbles onto the altean colony. She meets Keith's dad, who is shunned a bit and lives on the outskirts of the colony for questioning lotor and his motives and decrees. He gives krolia info on the colony. And she explains the workings of the Galaxy currently along with the blade of marmora. After they do some digging She is discovered and forced to flee. Keith’s father goes with her. Back at the mamora headquarters, he became a member of resistance, but not an official blade. He’d need galra blood for that. He and krolia grow closer before becoming mates. And having a child together, Named Keith yorak kogane. His appearance startles many nursery maids in the blade. Looking almost completely altering except when facing heightened emotions. The genetics blame it on altean shapeshifting abilities. Keith’s father trex died on a mission when he was 15 deca-thebes old. His name is added to the hall of the fallen. The first non-galra to be added. 

The holts are partially galra, partially olkarian, partially unilu. And 100% rebel fighters. They served originally with a band of resistance fighters composed of many races and victims of the galra empire. Their group is unnamed but accepting of all who stand against the galra. Not all are so welcoming of those with galra blood. Their group's hidden base on a frozen moon was found and attacked by the galra empire. Pidge and Colleen holt were separated from matt and sam holt, during the attack the men were taken captive by the galra. The empire was pushed back and those who had held out were saved by a rescue mission sent by the blade of marmora. Keith’s father was among those in the attack. Kolivan offered to take the galra mutts into their fold if they’d wish to join them. And provide Colleen and her daughter with hope with information from their spies to help locate their missing family members. Including other rebels taken. They also aided connecting and moving the rest of the survivors to other rebel factions who were on friendly terms with the blade. Pidge was just 8 deca thebes old. 

Hunk has lived his whole life on the base of marmora’s main base. Along with his best friend lance. Hunk’s linenage has more galra than not, and his family members who do not take up the trails or fail them after coming of age and completing the academy as all children of the blade must, tend to the nutritional needs of all the members of the blade, on the home base and other outposts. A few members also are on occasion nursery maids when they are with young. Hunk has failed the trails twice. And elected to retake courses to attempt them again. He has until his 25th decathebe to complete the trials before he is considered unable and must instead choose another path of aide in the fight against the empire. 

Lance is considered of highest pedigree among the blade elders. A descendant of their first leader, and a member of the original voltron alliance and pilot of the blue lion. Blaytz, and his galran husband. His grandfather is the current chief commander of the organization. He is the youngest of his family's generation. His mother suffered an injury during a mission that left her unable to bear anymore young and to reside permanently at the main base. She is both a teacher at the academy and a common nursery maid. He has many brothers and sisters. And even a niece and nephew. Twins, rare, to start the next generation of the family. Their galra blood runs within all their family, but lance’s genes swayed more towards the many others who had been mated into their family. Lance was nearly perfectly amphibious. He had his grandfather's blue hue. And father’s strong and nimble aquatic tail and webbed claws. He got a little bit of his mother’s fur, more than his grandfather now sported. And his family’s characteristic broad spread ear lobes at the sides of the head. Because of his lineage and the death of his father right before he turned of age to enter the academy lance faces a lot of pressure to succeed in all of his lessons and to become a full operative member of the blade upon completion of the trials successfully, however, this can be hard for lance. His skills vary greatly from most of his class, due to his unique genetic makeup. And the pressure causes him to sometimes over correct or over analis much. Sometimes the pressure becomes too great and he chooses to let loose a bit by playing a bit of mischief in the base. Well past the age most kits grow out of such troublesome games. And he wrangles hunk into it more often than not. Lance carries the unactivated blade of his father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapters will be short but i got a few done. leadernovaandthemacabre is helping me by beta reading and fixing things on them.
> 
> once again if you have a tag suggestion or warning suggestion feel free to let me know

“You really had to pick Keith's transport?” Lance whined as the trio slinked around the ship bay. He mocked, “Mr. Too-Serious-Too-Important-to-train-with-the-lower-classmen!”

“Hey! He's the only one assigned a mission to a cruiser and not a base. Their communications and records update more frequently. You don't like it, you can sit back here in Borings-Ville!” Pidge shot back.

“Guys, we're going to get caught if you do not stop arguing.” Hunk fussed. His frown deepened as the two waved him off.

Their arguing didn’t stop the trio's progress across the hangar to the small shuttle marked for Keith's mission. The group succeeded only because of Hunk and Pidge's invention. The three were cloaked and pretty much invisible to the naked eye. Hunk and Lance's scent blocking soap did a good job of hiding them from their fellow Blade members on patrol.

The cloaking would last the whole voyage but not the scent blocking. Luckily Keith's nose was weaker from his mixed heritage. It was just a few members of the patrols that were a worry.

The transport was small and made for 2 people. Pidge had hacked the maintenance logs to make sure it had been prepped with enough oxygen for the 3 extra bodies.

The trio squeezed themselves into the small area behind the seats with Pidge in Lance's lap. Hunk draped his arm over Lance's shoulder with how tight they were packed, and his tail wrapped around his waist like a belt. Lance's own tail came up between them to rest on hunk's thigh.

“So how long is this flight?” Lance asked through their closed comms. All three were in their cadet uniforms and masks.

“Long enough for me to lose my patience and abuse you if you get too fidgety,” Pidge answered.

“I brought some snacks though to help pass the time.” Hunk said cheerily.

“We lose cloaking if we lower our masks hunk.” Pidge deadpanned.

“Oh. Yeah, I forgot that part.”

“Hey, that looks like mullet. Wait not the wolf, not the wolf. Did you know he was bringing that thing?” Lance panicked. “There is no way it doesn't smell us before we get there.”

“Shut up, doesn't matter. His mission is time sensitive. We get even one varga out and he can't turn back. It's fine,” Pidge said. She squeezed Hunk's leg just as the door opened before he could add anything. Keith's cosmic wolf climbed into one of the seats and sat looking out the view window. Keith followed, quickly booting up the systems. The cadets barely let out a breath till they were out the hangar doors. Once clear, Keith warped towards his destination.


	3. Chapter 3

*No, no, no.* Was the mental mantra of the three cadets as nearly two vargas into their journey Kosmo had started sniffing the air noticeably, standing in the seat to do so.

“What's got you so antsy, boy?” Keith asked, patting the animal on the head before returning to his duties of flying. He'd need to come out of warp soon to sneak up on the vessel he was to board and activate the ships cloaking.

Just as he came out of warp Kosmo whined and turned facing the back of the ship, nudging and licking some unseen thing. His tongue visibly showed drag. Keith pulled his blade and activated it as he turned in his seat. His mouth opened to shout out a command he didn't even need to utter as three panicked cadets came into view out of nowhere with their hands up and shouting.

“Whoa, whoa, put the blade away, we are friends!”

“Dude, what level of paranoia are you at? You left the home base for Pete's sake!”

“I told you we were going to get stabbed. That's what he does, stab first ask questions later. Stars mullet.”

Keith's arm stopped as he stared incredulously at his three stowaways. His skin hue turned a dark shade of purple as his sword changed back to a knife.

“Uh oh.” Hunk said softly.

“What the goddess do you three think you are doing?!” Keith bellowed loud enough to cause two of the three to shrink back a bit.

“Catching a ride to an empire cruiser,” Pidge easily answered. “So, I can hack some mainframes for data mining.” She ignored how Kosmo is now sitting backwards in the seat seemingly judging them as much as his master.

“No, you are not. I'm turning this ship around and…”

“You can't, there isn't enough time. You'll lose your window and the mission will fail,” Pidge cut him off, ignoring the even more darkening hue.

“Fine. But I'm calling Kolivan and…”

“No can do, Captain.” Lance cut him off this time. “Radio silence. Sending even an encrypted signal this close to Empire territory will alert them to our presence.” He ignored the audible teeth grinding coming from their senior member.

“Then you three will be staying on the ship once I attack. If my mission is a success, Lance will detach and fly the pod away from the cruiser and drop cloaking. If it fails, you….”

“I mean we are already here. And we can be a big help to your mission. If the lion won't let you in, maybe Pidge and I can hack our way in. And Lance and I brought our guns. We have excellent marks in firefight class for cover,” Hunk countered.

“Help? Help!?” Keith growled. “You shouldn't even be here! How do you even know what this mission is? It was top secret!”

“Knowledge or death.” The three recited monotone back to the half-Altean. He turned nearly black in color. Kosmo now whining next to his owner.

“You, you three are going to be in so much trouble when we get back. I will make sure Antok runs you till you are laid up in the med bay for thebes, you’ll be too sore and too busy to do anything, let alone sabotage a mission!”

“It's not sabotage. It's just in addition to. You have your mission, we have ours. You were just the ride buddy.” Pidge challenged, “And punishment or not, we are this far already. We are not sitting in the pod. I'm getting on that cruiser one way or another. We can assist you after. Or not. That is the only option besides ejecting us into space.”

“Hey now, don't be giving the glorsch bug any ideas. He looks ready to go supernova already!” Lance patted Pidge's shoulder roughly.

“This is not me agreeing with you or anything you do. But I'd rather you stupid kits be in contact with me, instead of more sneaking around. Because goddess help me, I will be dragging all of you back to base alive to receive punishment for this little escapade.

“You are barely 3 deca-thebes older than me dude.” Hunk snarked. His lower lip jutted out unimpressed.

“Your blade is still a knife, kit.” Keith retorted before turning in his seat to deal with flying the pod. The color slowly faded from his face. He put his mask up as the tension in the pod lowered and his hue faded.

“So, uh my tail is going numb. Can I sit in the chair now?” Lance asked from the back.

Keith let out a deep sigh and mumbled a phrase to himself before gesturing at the seat his wolf was in. Lance wrapped his arms around Pidge to stand with her and climbed into the seat. Kosmo took the hint and took his spot behind the chair enjoying pets from Hunk and a few treats from his pouches.

“This is so much better.” Lance wiggled in the seat, his tail sticking out the opening on the seat, jostling pidge.

“Hey, no, be still.” She hit him opening her wrist computer to do system checks.

“Dried meat chip anyone?” Hunk asked his mask now down munching on a piece, holding out three more for those sitting in the front.

Keith ignored them while muttering under his breath to himself, squeezing the controls tight in his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

“That was not a part of anyone's mission!” Keith growled into the closed comms. “Now get your tails to the red lion. No dawdling. I still can't get in.”

“Uh, we were not leaving prisoners behind when we can free them!” Lance argued back. The trio was making their way to the red lion's hangar bay.

“System is breached and in my control. Breathers are the only issue. And none the wiser. Once we are loose I can disable the cruiser for a whole varga before a hard reset is activated. Should give us time to bolt.” Pidge added from her spot on Hunk's back.

“Ok that's great and all but I still can't get the particle barrier to drop.” Keith said through gritted teeth in frustration. His mission was get the lion or blow up the cruiser and the cadets we're making that very difficult.

“Have you tried knocking?” Lance asked as they rounded a corner and entered through a door. Hunk closed it behind them. Keith whipped his head around to glare at the amphibus Galra hybrid. Kosmo wagged his tail at the sight of the cadets.

“Did you?” Hunk asked.

Keith could feel his eye start to twitch. “No. Why would I knock on a particle barrier?” Keith seethed.

“‘I mean, it doesn’t hurt to try, does it?” Lance asked before going to do so. But Keith beat him to it with an angry sigh, which quickly turned to wide eyed disbelief as the barrier dropped. 

“See? We always have good ideas!” Lance said cheerily. The lion moving to lower it’s head and open it’s jaw like a ramp for them to enter. 

"This means nothing." Keith said as he led the cadets up the ramp. Kosmo took up the rear behind the cadets.

“I think it means you should be more open minded, Keith.'' Lance snorted at the look he got from his teammate. 

“Or that the Alteans held privacy and manners in high regard,” Hunk pointed out with a finger. 

Piddge scoffed before Keith could counter the point. “Yeah, cause all these kilo-thebes of subterfuge being the height of Mamora culture, privacy and manners sure did take a back seat. Did I tell you guys that Regris walked in on me in the water room last movement? To talk about our data mining project. I had to physically push him out. It was ridiculous.”

“Yeah there is no privacy back home at all.” Lance concurred with a nod and Hunk with his own hum. The trio noticed their “leader” turning a darker shade of purple as they made it into the cockpit.

“Could you three please pretend to have passed a single lesson!'' Keith finally exploded. “Take this mission just a little bit seriously!” He whirled on the trio. “Now I am going to pilot this lion out of here and back to the base. And you three are going to sit on the floor where I can see all of you.” He turned to his space wolf. “Kosmo guard the damn door. They do not leave this room.” Kosmo, obediently, unlike some others who will not be named, took his seat in front of the airlocked doors. The cadets groaned but took their places around the pilot's seat Keith placed himself in and the main console. The lion roared to life under Keith's hands.

“Want me to open the door? Or are we blasting our way out?” Pidge asked sarcastically.

The cadets heard clearly the loud breath Keith blew out his nose. His skin tone is still purple. “Open the bay doors. And once we are clear of the ship you can set your virus loose.”

“What about the prisoners we let loose? We waited for their escape pod to deploy, but it’s only going to make it to the nearest planet.'' Lance asked as the doors opened and Keith flew the lion out of the hangar. He pressed a button on his own wrist to blow the ship they had come in to keep it from falling into enemy hands. 

“Have to hope that’s good enough for now. We can send an encrypted message out to the rebel factions when we get back to base. They might be able to pick them up.” Keith stated matter-of-factly. He watched Lance and Hunk’s ears fall. “They are free, even if for a short time. Had we needed to blow the ship they would’ve died. It wasn’t your worst indiscretion.”

“The virus is working. We have like a varga before they can get it back up and running. We should get the quiznack out of here.” Pidge said solemnly, ignoring the sour look Keith gave her for the disrespect. 

After a varga of top speed flying, Hunk finally braved asking their dark purple leader the question no one had voiced yet. “Uh so, why haven’t we entered warp yet?”

“Because I haven't figured out how yet, Hunk,'' Keith seethed. He raised his fist to hit the console before the lion cut him off with a roar. Images of a white ship, the other Voltron lions and their combined form flashed into all the heads of those in the cockpit. 

“Dude! Did you guys see that too? It’s like the mindscape in the trails.” Lance said excitedly. “Can the lion talk? I got the feeling it could talk. Is it talking to you?”

“Yes.” Keith grit out. “She is. With like feelings and pictures. And it’s really hard to concentrate with all your talking. So zip it, cadet.”

“Maybe you just have a hard time listening.” Hunk said quietly from behind Keith’s chair. Keith’s grip tightened on the controls as he felt his eye twitch. 

Pidge snorted, “At least she is nice enough to be blunt for ya,.” Pidge pointed at a glowing new section of the console. A roar accompanied Keith's attention to it. He touched it, the compartment opening to a circular device inside some kind of interlock. Keith grabbed hold of it, much like the image in his mind supplied by the red lion. He closed his eyes to focus on the instruction better. He felt his eye scaled warm, along with his arm gripping the device. 

“Whoa! Keith did you do that?'' Lance asked. Drawing Keith to open his eyes.

“What is that?” Hunk.

“It’s a wormhole! But how? That tech was lost with the fall of Altea?”

“Better question: where does it lead?” Keith asked.

“Well you opened it. So probably near the rendezvous point.” Pidge answered.

“But I don't know how.” Keith countered.

“Well then the lion did it. So we should go through it. Before that ship starts after us.” Hunk said nervously.

“We aren’t going through an unknown wormhole, to an unknown location hunk. We do not have enough knowledge of the circumstance to make judgements.`` Keith countered. His eye twitched as the cadets parroted: “Knowledge or death.”

The lion roared herself, and the console glowed red, before the lion took off towards the wormhole. “Wait! No stop! I am your pilot here! I’m in charge!” Keith yelled at the lion pulling back on the controls trying to steer her away from the portal. The cadets joined him in yelling as they passed through the wormhole, in various tones of cheer and fear till the lion slowed as it popped out just outside a planet’s stratosphere. 

“Whoa!” the cadets cooed in awe at the sight of the green planet. 

“Is that… is that Altea?” Lance asked quietly, chancing a look down to keith. 

“No, Altea was destroyed, Lance. My mom took dad to verify it with his own eyes. It’s a debris field.” He typed away on the console.

“Can you read Altean?” Pidge asked as her eyes followed the lines of foreign lettering. Star maps joined the words. 

“Yes. My dad taught me. Although I don't recognize all of this. The colony might have evolved the language since the time of the lions,” Keith answered. His skin tone shifted back to his father’s pale cream.

“So, like does the computer know where we are?” Hunk asked next.

“Who cares where we are?! There is a planet down there. With water and plants. Let's go check it out!” Lance’s tail wagged excitedly.

Keith let out a sigh as the lion started to enter the planet's atmosphere on it’s own. “I can’t find its name on the map logs. The star is on the map with an improper tag of it’s base elements. But not the planet. Which I don't know what that means.” 

“Well we can maybe get some answers planet side. The lion obviously wants us to be here for some reason. And I don't think it wants to hurt us. Or else it could have jettisoned us into space once it was free of the ship.” Hunk stated.

“Oh, that is a great mental image thank you for that hunk.” Lance sniped. 

“Knowledge or death lance.” Pidge sassed with a snicker.

“Ok, stop that. You three are not allowed to abuse our moto anymore.'' Keith pointed at her before turning his finger on the others. “You all know that’s not what it means and this level of disrespect will not be tolerated any longer.” 

The trio snorted. “Yeah sure.” Lance and Pidge answered. 

“Hey look at that.” Hunk said pointing at the view screen as they broke through the cloud layer. The white ship from their shared vision sitting next to a large body of water on a cliff. 

“Is that an Altean ship?” Lance asked leaning onto the console. 

“It looks like it. A really old model though.'' Keith answered. The red lion landed right in front of what appeared to be the entrance to the ship. Once it’s mouth was open the lion shut itself down and did not respond to Keith's attempts to take off. He groaned in response. The eyes of all three cadets and his dog on him drawing another exasperated groan. “Fine. I guess we are leaving the lion to investigate….” he didn’t even finish before the cadets cheered and ran out the door that the red lion opened. Kosmo yipped after them. “The ship!” Keith shouted hopping up after them. “The ship! Not the planet! Kosmo do not let them wander off! And I mean it this time!”


	5. Chapter 5

“This ship is huge! It’s like the size of the Croatian base!” Lance said, twirling around what appeared to be the control room. 

“Hunk, Pidge with me.” Keith said taking place at the main console. “If it responds to my Altean DNA we might be good, but can you hack it if I can’t?”

Pidge shrugged. “I mean we can try. Take a whack at it.'' Keith nodded in response and began working on the interface. One of them made a noise before tubes rose from the floor, near lance who jumped back.

“Healing pods!” Lance exclaimed , turning to look at them. Lance pressed himself to the front of one. “They look like Alteans!”

Hunk came up next to him to peer into another, backing up himself shortly after. “Are they dead? Who puts dead bodies in a healing pod?”

“Cadets move away from the pods!” Keith shouted. He grabbed Pidge and pulled her back. Hunk moved around the console. 

Lance jumped back as the glass pulled away in front of his nose and the person inside fell on top of him. The Altean man was a half a head taller than Lance with long black hair with a white streak in the front, pulled neatly back in a half-ponytail. He slowly blinked his eyes open with a groan. “Where am I?” he asked before his eyes even cleared.

“You’re right here in my arms beautiful.” Lance answered with a smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows. However the smile fell quickly as the haze cleared and the Altean's eyes turned cold. Lance was flipped around with his arm twisted behind his back and a prosthetic arm clamped on his throat. Lance’s free hand clamped down on the arm at his neck in hopes of keeping it at bay enough just to breath. The next two pods began to open.

“Release my cadet!” Keith shouted his knife drawn and awakened. Hunk had his own blaster pulled and Pidge her unawakened knife and an Olkari blaster. 

“Who are you? How did you get in the castle?” the Altean demanded, tightening both his grips on his hostage. “How did Galra manage to get aboard the Castle of Lions?” His brows furrowed as he looked at the others. “If Zarkon sent you to retrieve the lions, it was a fruitless endeavor that will cost all of you your lives. Lower your weapons!

“Can’t do that till you release my cadet. We are not here to harm you. We were brought here by the red lion. We do not align ourselves with Zarkon!” Keith responded. 

“Sir Shirogane, what is going on? How are there Galra here?” the Altean female who fell from the middle pod asked as she climbed to her feet. “Where is my father? Where are we?”

“I do not have those answers yet, my princess,” Shiro answered. He felt a light pressure on his knee. He looked down to find the Galra’s tail tucked up between their legs, and ears low on his head. “But I intend to get them. And you Altean! You betray your own and side with the Galra?”

“I betray no one. My name is Keith Yorak Kogane, son of Trex Milrius Kogane. I am an agent of the empire resistance group known as the Blade of Marmora. I was sent on a mission to remove the red lion from the Galra Empire's grasp. The red lion brought me and my cadets to this place. We have no idea where we are either. I will reiterate that we mean you no harm. But if you hurt that boy in your hold, I will be forced to return the offense. Now please release him.'' Keith turned his body to place his empty hand forward as a show of peace.

“I didn’t think my pick up line was that bad.” Lance said just loud enough, to prick the ears of his captor. 

“And why would we believe Galra would resist Zarkon?” the princess stepped forward. “Lower your weapons. That is an order from your Princess Allura.”

“You heard the princess, now chop-chop!” the orange headed Altean said stepping up just in front of the princess.

“I may be an Altean, princess, but I bow to no royal or dictator. I will not lower my weapon until my cadet is free. He is still a disciple. Not even old enough yet to face the trials to be a field operative in our ranks. These cadets are stowaways. And I plan to return them home to their families alive.Now please, just release him.”

“You would choose the side of Galra over your own?!” she shouted. “What makes you side with these monsters?” Shiro felt the galra he was holding jerk, and his tail tucked even further. A few tears coming to the corner of his eyes.

“I told you, we are a resistance group…”

“And what kind of resistance would trust Galra amongst it’s rank?” She cut him off.

“One made by the Galra.” Pidge cut in. “Our entire group is nothing but Galra and Galra mutts. But other resistance groups are also willing to take our kind into their ranks. Zarkon hasn’t just hurt Alteans and others. He hurt Galra too,” she spat, “princess. But please, as the first Alteans we’ve met outside Keith’s father do your best to counter the empire’s ancient propaganda that the Alteans are heartless destroyers, with their shoot first and cry fowl later.”

“Pidge.” Keith scolded lightly.

“Lance never hurt any of you.” Hunk said softly bobbing his gun slightly. “And neither have we. We don't want to fight you. We don’t even know who you are.”

“And what assurances do we have that you will not attack once he is released?” Shiro asked moving in front of the princess and Coran with his hostage. He noticed how easy it was to move the unresistant Galra with him. 

“My word.” Keith answered, he signaled for Hunk and Pidge to lower their own weapons. He kept his own poised. “And I will only have your own that you won’t go for weapons we do not know of upon his release and our disarmament. But I do know that the red lion didn’t bring us here just to kill each other, if the lions' decisions hold any weight with you. I’d also like to keep my word to these cadets that I'd take them home to face reprimand for being nuisances. They shouldn’t even be here.”

Keith’s declaration was followed by the red lions roar echoing through the walls of the castle. Which drew the furrowed brows of the princess and her guard. “Very well then. If the red lion truly brought you here, then I will hear you out.” She turned towards the altean holding Lance. “Release the Galra.” she spat: “And you lot put your weapons away.”

Shiro slowly did as asked giving the Galra a slight shove with his prosthetic hand when he didn’t move on his own. As soon as he was clear of the Alteans, Keith whistled. “Get Lance.” A flash of light burst between the cadet and the Alteans where Kosmo appeared, before Shiro could move to grab either the light returned with the two disappearing for a second before appearing behind Keith. He drew his sword from inside the cryopod. “Kosmo, protect the cadets. Do not draw your weapons.'' Keith ordered. 

Hunk and pidge quickly closed rank around Lance trying to look him over. Keith kept guard in front of them, Kosmo at his back. His own weapon returned to it’s dormant form. “We’ve kept our word. What about you?” he narrowed his eyes at the Altean knight with his own sword raised in their direction. He stood in front of his princess and her advisor. 

The princess placed a hand on Shiro's shoulder. He lowered his weapon but kept it tightly in his hold. He moved forward in front of the control console. The princess took up place behind it swiping away at it. “Then we shall keep up ours. We will discuss more after I have consulted the computer to obtain the information none of us seem to possess.'' 

Keith nodded in agreement and stood at attention however he signaled behind his back for a status report on Lance.

“I’m ok. Just shook up. Sorry I jeopardised the team, Keith.'' Lance answered softly. Hunk held him tight to his side in a hug and Pidge clung to him also.

“Not your fault. You are just not ready to be field operatives yet. It’s ok. As long as you’re ok.” Keith whispered back, not even turning. 

“Who is this princess person? Did your dad talk about any rulers at the colony? I thought Lotor controlled it?” Pidge asked quietly.

“I don’t think they are from the colony pidge.” Keith answered. His stated was followed by the princess’ startled gasp.

“This can not be right!”

“What is it princess?'' Coran asked, moving besides her to look at the computer. “The computer says we have been in stasis for 100 mega-thebes. Oh Coran, father is, father is dead.” She said with a hand to her face to hold back the welling tears at the news. She would not show that kind of vulnerability to the enemy who stood before her. Even if they were protected by one of her own.

“How?” Hunk asked at hearing the Altean’s words.

“Is that possible? I didn’t think healing pods could do that?” Lance asked.

“Even though their tech is old, it is more advanced than our own. It could be possible. Alteans have been recorded to be able to hold power sources in their own bodies even. So that could have enabled it to work longer on them.” Pidge answered. 

“So you are Princess Allura of Altea then?” Keith asked once he did the math in his head. “Daughter of Alfor?”

“Alfor?!” the cadets startled. Taking a step back. “The world killer?”

“How dare you?!” Allura shouted, slamming her fist down on the console. Keith raised his arms up to shield the cadets should an attack come. “Galra spawn the lot of you, and you dare spew such a title upon my late father!”

“With all due respect, princess, the title was told to us by my own father, who was Altean.'' Keith retorted. “I don’t believe cadets--er, are students the Altean equivalent?--should be punished for such lessons they have been told by our own elders.”

“You say your father was?” Shiro asked carefully.

“My father also fell in battle against the Galra empire.” Keith answered.

“Yet you protect more Galra scum just like those who’d murder our parents?” Allura seethed. 

“I protect my kin. Who have also been harmed by the empire. Pidge’s brother and father were taken by the empire. We are unsure of their whereabouts or even life. Hunk has lost several uncles, and Lance has lost his own father.'' Keith paused before adding. “And if it would do much to quell your blatant biases against him at least…”

Lance's eyes went wide. “Keith, wait!”

“Lance is a direct descendant from Blaytz. Former pilot of the Blue lion. Whose mate was also Galra. Their child Marmora started our organization. And I don't think the paladins of old would find it fitting of their princess to kill three kits just because their birth was brought about from Galra blood.”

“Excuse you.” Pidge sassed. “We are not kits.”

“Dude, you’re barely older than me!” Hunk whined.

“One thebe, mullet. Not even one thebe. Three movments. Don’t be calling us kits just because you can activate your blade. Size doesn’t matter.”

“Lance,” the other two cadets groaned.

Keith threw both his hands out to the side to gesture at the lot behind him his head tossed back a bit. “My point. Kits. Whiny kits. And proving it, so well for the angry Alteans who want to kill us, so maybe focus on the big picture for twenty ticks!”

“I will concede your point in regards to your wards.” Allura stated between pursed lips. “For now. Do not give me reason to justify otherwise.”

“We don’t intend to.'' Keith answered. “Please allow us to discuss, peacefully, and share information. I can fill you in on what has happened in the time you have been in stasis and you can maybe fill me in our location. The star map in the lion didn’t even have a planet marked here. I believe now it may have been a safety feature should the lion have been compromised. Or it wasn’t known at the time of the lions last update. But I must know our location to return home. Or at least send news to our people.”

“Yes, we will discuss those matters shortly. However, first I would like to discuss it with my own privately.” She said pointedly. “Coran, please show them to the lounge and then return here post haste. And I do not suggest trying anything Keith Kogane. You and yours will be monitored. 

Keith gave a nod in agreement and then held up a hand for Coran to take heed. Keith followed, the cadets close behind on his heels.


End file.
